1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for a suspended ceiling and, more particularly, to a connector for fastening a decorative cornice to different designs of runners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,346 discloses a ceiling system and panel securing device therefor. Specifically, the system features a device for securing a panel to a stringer at any desired relative angle thereto. Further, a carrier member is grippable in a fixed angular position between the side flanges of the panel and a hanger member, mountable in a fixed angular position on the stringer, for supporting the carrier member beneath the stringer. The stringer is an inverted T-bar having opposed lateral flanges. Ceiling panels are joined to the stringers via a device which comprises a carrier member, grippable between the side flanges of the panel and a hanger member, which mounts on a stringer for supporting the carrier member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,915 discloses various embodiments of a metal clip which is snapped onto a grid system and which anchors it on a metal stud wall system. Specifically, one embodiment features a clip, which has a pair of vertical spaced sides, with a fastening clip located therebetween. The clip has a pair of bent side walls connected by a flat plate and a pair of rivets are used to fasten the upper clip to the fastening portion.